Fortune's End
Fortune's End is the fourth installment in the A Universe Splintered storyline. Set in Fortune City, Nevada, it is set in the Dead Rising series, featuring multiple entertaining and gruesome things from the series. It's major easter egg is known as Fortune's Downfall, which involves clearing Chuck Greene and CURE's name and is heavily inspired by Dead Rising 2's campaign. Story The multiverse, in agonising pain, continues to spew forth alternate universes into the world. Ten days following the initial tear, the Dead Rising universe was brought to the world. After a bomb released the Zombies at Fortune City's Terror is Reality programme, contestant Chuck Greene and Zombies activist group CURE were framed for the outbreak by Rebecca Chang and her unknown source. After confronting Rebecca, she returned to the Safe House and agreed to help discover the truth. However shortly after this meeting, the Safe House was breached by Zombies. After the break in, Chuck, Stacey Forsythe, Raymond Sullivan and Rebecca left to discover the truth, no matter how difficult. Layout Fortune's End is a massive map, split up into several areas which make up Fortune City, split up into numerous groups: *Royal Flush Plaza *Fortune Park *Platinum Strip *Various Casinos **Atlantica Casino, an Atlantis themed casino **Americana Casino, a casino filled with guitars and all things American **Yutican Casino, an African neon jungle. ***Shoal Nightclub, a trendy club which sits atop the Yucatan's throne *South Plaza, an under construction area to the city *Fortune City Arena *Food Court *Palisades Mall Overview The game begins with the Zombie breaching the Safe House, so weapons can be obtained very easily on walls and numerous Mystery Boxes throughout. The goal is to survive by protecting one player as they rapidly tap the use button on the defences to activate the security turrets. On Solo, it requires the player to survive whilst a random survivor does this. After the Safe House is secure, the group can leave, with their weapons. Dead Rising Zombies will only attack players nearby, whilst "Call of Duty" Zombies will always go after players, albeit they spawn far less. In certain areas Hellhounds will spawn, and have a 20% chance of dropping a power-up. Pawnshops can be found throughout Fortune City, most of which are ran by the Looters which can be found looting shops around the City. Two of which aren't, one is ran by Kirsten, with Looters guarding the shop from Zombies. Another is ran by Ebon Shadowshot and Dead Raiser. Survivors must be brought to the user's pawn shop in order to receive a reward and to get them 'safe', as the safe house is unavailible. A major update is that health regeneration is very low in Fortune's End, so food must be obtained in order to survive. On the other hand, health can be increased by saving survivors, who always require some objective to get them to follow the group. More often than not, Psychopaths have survivors with them. Survivors can be rescued in groups of up to 8, so if 7 are with the group and a mission that would normally have 2 survivors in it would happen, it won't happen at all and they can't be rescued. A new enemy featured are the Pyschopaths, who have been driven crazy by the outbreak, want to take advantage of it, or are just pure evil and must be dealt with. Easter Eggs Hidden throughout Fortune City are easter eggs relating to users of the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki (or it's user's intrests), created by a fracture in the multiverse (via the Deckers). They are listed below: *Edward's Pharmacy - A medical supplies shop which replaces Roy's Mart in the Royal Flush Plaza. TheDoctor115 *Eternal Fire BBQ - A pizzeria and BBQ Rib shop in the Fortune Park, which replaces Dining at Davey's. EternalBlaze *Pancake Warehouse - A pancake shop which is a new addition to the Food Court. Pancake301 *The slogan of the pet store in the Silver Strip is "we'll take care of your little hellhound". HellHoundSlayer *There is a sign saying "Sorry, Skyrim is sold out" in the South Plaza where the nerds have gathered. This is a reference to the fact that while Skyrim was a high candidate for the fifth map in A Universe Splintered map, it was later replaced. *A picture of a non "Bayformers" Transformer film can be seen at the cinema in the Fortune Park. "Bayformers" is a play-on-words used to describes Transformers films directed by Michael Bay, who is known for medeocare plots which are apparently made up for by including numerous special effects and imaginative battle scenes. *There appears to be a music playlist in the music store which shows the songs "Hung Up", "Wake me Up Inside", "It's a kind of Magic", "We didn't start the fire" and "In the End". As to what they collectively mean is unknown. Radios Quotes Trivia *Fortune's End is the name given to the campaign of Dead Rising 2, however the author didn't know this until after coming up with the name.